Bento Wolfe (S4-S1)
Bento Wolfe has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Bento Wolfe is controlled and created by Jack “TBNY” Bauer, and is a supporting character from Eternal Love, his original story, as well as the main character and anti-hero in The Bento Wolfe Chronicles. Character History “All I care about is bringing to an end evil people, and that means I have to kill them, then I will.” - Benedict Tomas AKA Bento Wolfe The Curse Begins Born in 1975, Bento Wolfe was not born as such but as Benedict Tomas of New York City. Not much is known about his early life, as he keeps it secret. To the untrained eye, its assumed that he had a normal childhood and teenaged life while he went to school and had a normal life with friends. However in reality, Bento had come from a rough neighborhood and lived at a poor housing complex for most of his life. Nevertheless Bento was given a full education by his parents, with whatever they could afford and with him working part-time odd jobs around the neighborhood. Bento lived like any normal child, until Bento was nineteen years old and on a college trip. Having enough money saved up for a college class trip, Bento was accepted to join a cruise with his fellow classmates and a chaperone. Everything was going good for him but one day during this trip, Bento had received word from his chaperone that his parents apparently had died during a robbery though his father wasn't at the scene and was considered as a suspect. Consumed by grief, Bento, unknowingly, began to violently change into a werewolf and begun to wreck havoc where ever he went. He accidentally killed his chaperone, injured some of his classmates and was brought down by police officers on the boat, in order to subdue him, but that failed when Bento jumped overboard and escaped into the ocean, swimming for miles. Gripping With the Curse Minutes later, Bento was back upon shore and, back to normal, and collected himself before heading away to figure out what happened to him. He went off the grid while he looked into what was happening to him, coming across that he was now a werewolf, a person who transforms into one when bitten by another. The shock came and went, but Bento learnt sometime later that his werewolf transformation was hereditary and that he was a Lycanthrope, who were bound by this curse since the day they were both and transformed into their Lycan form through grief. Bento never knew these facts until near the end of 2005. Losing his identity, Bento adopted to use the name of Bento Wolfe, by using the first three letters of his first name and the first two letters of surname and adding Wolfe as an irony thing. Though it took years, Bento learnt how to control the beast within by meditating, allowing him to transform into a werewolf, rather then a Lycanthrope, at will. Shortly after figuring out this way of controlling the beast, Bento enlisted in a New York City college in 2004 where he paid for his education by working in a porno theater and found a cheap apartment to reside in. Though he had a place to stay, Bento figured it would be the best place to help him maintain the wolf in him. While he wasn't he wasn't the best of students, he did his best to keep up with his grades while he sorta made friends with Rebecca “Becky” Hamilton and Derek Graham, as he had a history class with both of them, and ironically would share the same enemy later in later. Love In the fall of 2005, after a rough encounter with his History 101 professor, Bento had gone to his workplace in the city and begun his shift as a projectionist. It had been late into the night when Ariel O'Doherty, a young woman, stumbled inside a theater, looking for a place to hide from two men. Hearing her problem through his heighten sense of hearing, Bento had already went down and positioned himself in the seats before announcing his presence to the two men, whom by now had armed themselves with pistols. One of the men boasted that he would kill Bento, but he was unfazed and attacked the men, getting shot in the chest in the process. Then after grabbing one of the men he flew, Bento learns that these men were goons of Angelo Spinelli, a known drug kingpin with ties to the Rizzi crime family. Bento takes the woman and goes to leave when she does something to the other thug, which kills him. He takes the woman back to his apartment through his wolfen form, to travel more faster as that was his mode of transportation. When the woman wakes up from fainting through the lost of blood she sustained prior to meeting Bento, she saw that WolfenBento was there in front of her and he begun to explain himself to her, how he became a lycanthrope and how he turned into a werewolf. After their talk, he went to sleep in a chair beside the bed. The next morning after Ariel had gone to the police about her problem, Bento had gone and killed the double creature (more precisely a demonic doppelgänger) that Ariel had created when looked at the thug the night before. He went into a meditative state to release the stress until Ariel came back home and though angry at what happened, she opened up to him what happened to her the night before, by explaining that she was kidnapped by a cult to become a vessel for The Devil, one of the seven lords of Hell. Bento heard her story and believed it to be true, and agreed to protect her as long as she was posing as his girlfriend, believing that no woman would wanna date him during a full moon. Ariel agreed and kept to her word and did two things: she had gotten Bento a better place to stay and to be his girlfriend while he was at college, while Bento learnt facts about her. However their projected love turned into a real love and became a couple of sorts, just as long as Ariel felt that Bento was protecting her which he did with all of his might. One day, Bento and Ariel gone to his college where they gone and met with Derek Graham and Becky Hamilton, whom Bento introduced to them as Ariel as being his girlfriend. They walk off and only to meet Carter Barlow, a detective of the NYPD whom had been working on Ariel's case and had been killed in the line of duty. He explains to them that he knows that strange happenings around the city and wants them and him to stop it. Bento doesn't believe in Barlow, who goes on further explaining that lycanthropes were created because Mercy Blackwood (the daughter of Jasmine Blackwood, who was a high powered member of the Demonio Muertos or demon dead and was a demon vampire) had dabbled in black magic into creating lycanthropes. Bento learning about this, flipped out but then left with Ariel and Barlow, whom told them that he was now their guardian angel which was the reason why he was brought back to life. Clash against The Devil Two days before New Year's Eve, Ariel had gotten a lead about Angelo and had went to check out the lead down in the Bronx, without telling Barlow or Bento as the two of them have been training for this world saving battle. However the lead was an ambush and Ariel was taken away to Angelo’s hideout in Times Square. Bento and Barlow had found out the location where Angelo had kept her and went to get her on New Year's Eve where Barlow had tricked the thugs that dressed as police officers before Bento attacked Angelo's paid thugs, with Bento killing each other guard in a savage way. After Barlow and Bento talked for a bit regarding Ariel's status and Barlow had taken out a shotgun from his hammerspace, the duo headed inside the building as the countdown races onwards to the New Year. He raced to the location only to find out that Angelo had killed Ariel in a struggle after she had gotten loose. However this caused Bento to transport into his werewolf form and grabbed a hold of Angelo, while he was taunting him, and then taking a bite out of his head, killing him. He went to Ariel's as he was unwolfening, only to be kicked by her, seeing she was up and around and in a joyous mood. Bento was stunned when he noticed Ariel began to shift her appearance into what made Bento’s blood boil. It was The Devil, looking more sinister then ever. Barlow provides Bento some covering fire, hitting The Devil with his blessed shotgun while Bento transformed back into his wolfen form where both The Devil and WolfenBento began to do battle, not giving up against each other. WolfenBento was able to push The Devil back to a corner and Barlow had went to go and shoot the demon lord when Angelo appeared back to life and grabbed his shotgun, shooting the guardian angel away. WolfenBento went towards Angelo when The Devil grabbed him from the back of his neck and delivered a massive back breaker, causing WolfenBento to howl in pain and then lose focus, slipping him back into his human state. Angelo began to taunt Bento, telling him that he had sold his soul to The Devil and even telling him that Ariel was dead. While Angelo and The Devil began to stomp a mud hole into Bento, this action of beating him down further fueled his rage and grief. However when Barlow slowly gotten up, his wounds healing, and began to laugh, Angelo and The Devil began to stop and turned to Barlow who just kept on laughing, until they realized what they had done. They both noticed that Bento was now turning into his true lycanthrope form and once transformed, he began to do battle with The Devil while Angelo and Barlow fought, both fights going on brutally until during Barlow's fight, LycanBento noticed that Angelo and The Devil were spiritually connected when he had dugged into The Devil's spinal cord and both paralyzed him and Angelo. Bento transformed back to his human form and aimed his pistol at The Devil, wondering if that one blessed bullet would stop this. But Bento had something else in mind, leaving the room as he headed towards a supplies closet. Ripping the door off then grabbed a gas can and grabbed it along with a lighter, then quickly headed back. He orders Barlow to bless the gas can and with the gas can blessed, Bento poured it onto The Devil, making sure his entire body was soaked. He dropped the gas can away and as he heard the crowd was getting closer to 10, he clicks on the lighter and tossed the lighter onto The Devil’s drenched blessed gasoline body where it engulfed him with holy flames. Bento and Barlow watched Angelo was engulfed in flames, seeing the shared connection. Bento headed towards Ariel’s location while Barlow stood there, watching The Devil and Angelo being slowly brunt alive and to a crisp. Bento went over to the room that Ariel’s body was and knelt down beside her, holding her body, and teared up, feeling that he didn’t keep his promise to her and felt guilty. With no way of getting Ariel back to life, Barlow and Bento escaped from the place as the ground began to shake, an earthquake happening likely because of The Devil's own doing. They escaped with Ariel's body only not to have noticed people seeing them. The Hunt for Mercy Blackwood While Bento was mourning Ariel’s death, Barlow had done some hero work, saving people’s lives during the quake. Most notably he had saved the lives of several children from a crazed man, whom had lost it during the ‘Quake. Bento knew that to be a fact that Barlow was protective over any kid and was very violent if someone had tried to hurt them, learning that Barlow had been married with their first child on the way. However Bento figured that they died or left Barlow sometime after he begun to work for the NYPD. Bento's feelings to the NYPD were harsh as he was now a wanted man; one of Ariel’s friends had spotted her lifeless body and Bento, holding her. Though that didn't stop him as over the next couple of months following that night, Bento continued to train under his guardian angel and mentor while prowling the streets at night, attacking criminals as they preyed on the weak. One spring night, Bento and Barlow had located Mercy Blackwood and when Barlow had left to take a break, Bento waited until Mercy had left the location she was in, a barbershop. When she left the place with a fellow psychotic vampire, Bento rushed into action after hearing someone's call for help and had attacked a mugger trying to rob a woman. He shoots the mugger and goes to eat the mugger in his wolfen form as the woman runs away. With a new person to stop, Bento along with his guardian angel go and protect New York City from whatever threat it may have upon itself. Hiding the shadows, he becomes the animal inside of him to attack those who prey on the weak, hoping one day that there would be someone for him that would make him feel whole again like he did with Ariel. However, through Barlow's suggestion, the both of them left New York to traveled around the United States, investing and stopping unusual crimes, sometimes in the guise of FBI agents with Bento using Michael Bradshaw as his alias. One of his first cases was investigating the mysterious deaths around Santa Carla, California, as well as finding out that Mercy had used a mutated Daywalker strain to create some more vampires. One of the victims, Mia Acheron, he took an interested in after fighting with her after she had become mutated Daywalker vampire. The two of them did connect, romantically but nothing came out of it. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Looking For Mercy Around the start of August 2010, Bento had been on the lookout for an underground fighting club. Luckily, if anything, Bento was able to find where the club was and tried to put a shut down on it, but failed to do so when the police actually came and shut things down. Following this Bento and Barlow traveled to the West Coast where they were tracking down Mercy Blackwood, whom had set-up shop there. After meeting a female werewolf named Riley and a recent vampire surge of "Lost Girls" in the Santa Carla area, Bento came into contact with a group of people whom seem to be under trouble mostly. He though did began to try and at least protect them, sticking with the group as they headed to Los Angeles, where Barlow knew that Mercy was there. Their plan for Mercy was try and bring her to the good side, as Barlow, through his psychic link to Heaven, that Mercy was on the grounds that she would be able to change. Bento, however, started to began to see Mia Acheron again, after defeating some of her vampires. Even though Bento was seeing Mia again, he had her go and find Mercy Blackwood, who would find them during an inmate moment. However, it was too much between the two and they began to drift off, sometime later as Bento had began to look after the group of survivors based around people who had lived through the Jigsaw and Ghostface killers respectably. Bento and Barlow then journeyed back back to New York City when they found out that there was a Black Widow style of killer, hunting there. Regular Appearance Bento Wolfe stands at five feet seven inches tall and weighs about or around one hundred and forty-five pounds. He has an athletic body type. He has blue/brown eyes. His brown hair is currently short, though often he keeps it long and shaggy. He also has a mole above on his left eye. Bento is normally wearing street clothing, often a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers, but when he is Michael Bradshaw, he is wearing dress clothing. When he’s on the hunt however, Bento is normally wearing an all-black attire consisting of a hoodie, cargo pants, and leather fingerless gloves, and also wears a specially designed hostler rig for his firearms and for his katana, which is kept in an over-the-shoulder holster. When Bento transforms into his werewolf form, WolfenBento is a much larger and muscular creature, appearing more man then animal. He stands at seven feet five inches tall and weighs nearly four hundred pounds, with brownish fur colors. He also possessed six inched talon fingers and razor sharp fangs, thus making him a deadly close-quarters combatant. When he is his true Lycanthrope form, LycanBento is a few inches shorter then his wolfen form. Bento, in his Lycan state, was now weighs at least three hundred pounds and fifty pounds and stands at six feet, seven inches tall when he was his legs. He has grayish-white fur colors. Much like before, he still possesses talon fingers and razor sharp fangs. He also more wolf then man in his true Lycan form, having more animalistic features. Trademark Gear Bento mainly uses a katana kept inside a shoulder strap specially made sheath to fit the katana. The katana given to him by Carter Barlow is a hand forged from a single piece of high carbon steel then sharpened to perfect cutting edge. It's also all-black with a sliver edging. Other then his specially crafted katana sword, Bento carries his two-tone Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol and a Smith and Wesson M64 revolver which are holstered in his holster rig. Bento’s two-tone Beretta 92FS isn't an ordinary 9mm pistol; this had been enchanted and given to him by his guardian angel. Though the pistol was capable of killing human beings, it also was more then capable of killing the unholiest of beings. Powers Like other werewolves and other vampires, Bento gets his power from the absorption of lunar energy. At first he had little to no self-control in his werewolf form but, if he had become enraged, he would transform into a feral creature. Bento was able to learn overtime and control his transformation into becoming a werewolf at will. However, in some rare cases, he could still turn during the full moon because of its effects on him, if he is going under through stressful events. Primary transforming as a werewolf causes great stress, as it was common to have extreme bouts of mental stress afterwards. In the case of Bento, he had able to transform at will, thus becoming a wolfen form or being more man then wolf. While his wolfen form symbolizes as having controlled the beast within and taming it, his Lycan form had been more wolf then man as it was the bestial side unleashed, and there was no control over it. this form however was the beast unleashed. It was raw, merciless, and unpleasant. Human In his human form, Bento possesses heighten senses as well as having above average strength, agility, speed, and stamina, high level of resiliency, and a high pain threshold. He can also empathize with others due to the Lycanthrope being a tragic creature. Bento also possesses a slow aging process thus allowing him to have a prolong lifespan and look like he's in his early 20's for the past sixteen years. Wolfen/Lycan In his Wolfen form, Bento possesses superhuman strength, agility, and stamina. He has an accelerated regenerate ability, which allows him to have his human body become fully healed if his body had become damaged. Bento also possesses powerful jaws and razor-sharp fangs and talon-like claws, making him a very deadly close-quarter combatant. He is also able to talk, but speaks with a monstrous and menacing voice similar to his actual voice. In his Lycan form, Bento shares the same powers but in this form, it has become highly amplified due to the lycanthrope being the beast, rage, or “darkness” within Bento. This form is also highly dangerous as once triggered, Bento would become unstoppable. This is only triggered when he has experienced a stressful induced emotional trauma. Category:Werewolves Category:Vigilantes Category:Investigators